den nye genration the new gens
by dug-chi
Summary: yeah sorry it's not in English, please even use translate or wait to the story is total done then i will make it to english for you guys :33, just say what you think


Den nye genration

"hold nu kæft Mamoru med og kalde mig det!", ja Hiroki og Mamoru skændes igen på grund af det "kælenavn" Mamoru har givet Hiroki siden han vel var 3 år, men Mamoru ender altid med og at blive slået i hovedet af Hiroki, bare fordi Hiroki er blind betyder det ikk han er svag.

Ja nu kender i to af mine sønner, Hiroki Uchiha og Mamoru Uchiha, den ældste Aiba er ikke hjemme får tiden på grund af en mission og det en uge siden han tog af sted. Sasuke vil ikk så meget når det om Aiba kun hvis det har noget med en mission han skal på eller en han er på, det vel sikkert fordi han minder meget om Sasuke's storebror Itachi med hvordan han ser ud og hans være måde, kan bare ikk forstå hvorfor han stadig tænker over ham får Sasuke dræbte Itachi da han var 16. Dengang var jeg bare en normal person og ikk en ninja som nu, det kan godt være jeg bestod prøverne dengang men valgte det fra så hjalp bare til i landsbyen, men så da pain angreb landsbyen og alle de døde kroppe var omkring en blev en kraft sluppen løst inden i mig som jeg godt kendte til men ikk vidste så meget om, det var min del af det ni halede ræv som brød ud og kunne endelig ikke kontrollere mig selv der, altså lige indtil jeg blev mig selv. Det helt uhyggeligt da jeg så hvad jeg havde gjort, jeg havde dræbt tre fra pain, det var vel der jeg forstød at hvis jeg ikk forsvarede mig selv så vil nogen tag den kraft fra mig og jeg ville dø af det så fra det øjeblik gik jeg tilbage til og være ninja. Det pinlige var dog at jeg var genin, men det var dog lidt lige meget får min bror var det også fordi han havde været væk fra landsbyen i hele tre år med hans lære. Nå men ikk alt om fortiden da får der gik vel 1-2 år efter det før drenges far kom tilbage til byen, kunne huske ham fra skolen men endelig ikk andet så da jeg så ham igen var det lidt svært og kunne kende ham, men da Sakura så sagde hans navn og løbede hen til ham og holdte om ham kunne jeg godt genkende ham igen, efter det gik der vel halv andet hår før Aiba blev født, da han var lille elskede Sasuke ham meget højt men da han begyndte og ligne Itachi stoppede han med det selvom da han sagde til mig at han altid ville elske hans første fødte, det sagde han til mig to måneder før Aiba blev født. Tre år efter vi fik Aiba blev Mamoru født, han er endelig bare en der vil gøre det han vil og det kunne vi se da han var lille, han ryddet aldrig op når vi sagde han skulle så jeg var nød til og gør det, så ligesom mig så bestod han prøven til og blive ninja men er det endelig ikk han går bare rundt i byen og være sammen med hans venner og Sasuke vil endelig ikk noget med ham men Mamoru er stærkere end han ved fordi da han var 10 blev han tvunget af de andre fra klanen til og få et segl så han fik meget stærke kræfter i sig som kun må bruges hvis der bryder krig ud igen.

Så er der så Hiroki den yngste på 12 år som vel nok er den Sasuke holder mest af, selvom Sasuke slet ikk gad noget med ham da han var lille på grund af han er blind og det har han altid været men nu hvor han er 12 har han så god høre sans at han kan danne et billede af det omkring sig så han ikke går ind i ting som han gjorde da han var mindre, han blev ninja da han var 10 så dem han er på hold med er et par år ældre selvom han er den stærkeste på holdet, på hans tøj har han nogle bjælder som hjælper ham med at vide hvor vinden kommer fra så han danner et mere perfekt billede omkring sig. Efter at have født tre børn så kan mit segl ikk holde til mere så de har forbudt mig og få flere børn selvom Sasuke er sur over det, hvorfor kan han ikk bare forstå at hvis han vil have et barn til vil jeg dø af det, så siden der har vi endelig ikk elsket hinanden så meget som vi gjorde før. Der har været nogle gange hvor han er blevet så sur på mig han bare slog mig ind i væggen så jeg blødte fra hovedet, kan godt forstå han er sur men det skal ikk altid gå ud over mig får hvis jeg bliver alt få sur bryder ræven ud og så kan han miste alt igen, mig, hans tre sønner og hele hans klan, alt det jeg gav ham. Jeg oplivede hele klanen igen, fødte hans tre børn og gør det han siger men han lader bare som om jeg bare er en person der gør det han siger, har virkelig bare lyst til og sige det til ham men er får bange til det. Siden jeg var lille har jeg været bange får mange ting fordi alle sagde ondt om mig og min bror, jeg kunne ikk klare de sagde alt det men tit lod min bror som om han intet hørte og kan ikk helt forstår hvordan han kunne det dengang.

Alt er endelig sig selv, selvom lige nu er Sasuke på mission med Aiba så nu har jeg det godt til han kommer hjem, så mig, Hiroki og Mamoru er glade og har det godt og det endda længe siden jeg har set Hiroki smile. Men de kommer hjem i morgen så må sige det til Sasuke der får skal altså have det afvide kan ikke lide og have det i mig hele tiden.

Så er det dagen, den dag jeg skal fortælle ham at jeg ikke kan tage mere at blive behandlet sådan mere og med hvordan jeg har det, han er lige kommet hjem med Aiba.  
Han går bare forbi med giver mig hans tøj.  
"bare få det her vasket så hurtigt du kan" siger han bare mens han stadig går, nu kan det altså være nok! Jeg smider bare tøjet og siger.  
"nu kan det altså være nok, jeg gør alt det du ber mig om men får jeg nogen sinde noget igen, næh nej du bare lige så kold som altid mod mig, kunne godt tage det da drenge var små men kan jeg ikk mere, har virkeligt bare lyst til og pakke mine ting og tage dem med mig men sådan er jeg ikk fordi jeg altid håber du vil ændre dig men sådan er det ikke nu, hvis du ikke ændre dig så går jeg bare, det kan godt være jeg er en Uchiha nu men er stadig en Uzumaki inden i og vil altid være det, mine forældre ofrede deres live får mig og min bror, dine blev slået ihjel af din storebror. Du har kun brugt mig siden Aiba begyndte og være som Itachi men han er ikke som ham, han har altid været god altid, overfor hans brødre, får mig og også får dig men du så aldrig det kun at han linede ham, han hjalp Hiroki dengang hvor han var helt sårbar, hvis han ikk havde gjort det var Hiroki ikk som den han er nu. Det kan godt være Mamoru ikk er ninja men han er din søn som har sit liv og det han glad nok får, det kan godt være han aldrig gjorde det vi sagde men det var fordi han dengang slet ikke ville være ninja men det tvang du ham til, han ville være som mig, en der hjælper andre og så bliver hjulpet af andre. Har altid været stolt af alle mine sønner men kan ikke tænke på at deres far er så kold mod mig så er altid bange får de vil blive sådan!", jeg står bare og græder hvad sker der dog med mig, da jeg så ser op kan jeg se han faktisk holder om mig, og han græder, han har vel forstået jeg lige var på grænsen får at forlade ham og med hans børn, kan vel ikke gøre andet end og bare lade det her øjeblik vare den tid det skal får det virkelig lang tid siden han sidst holdte om mig og det var dengang alt bare var som det skulle være, men må vel fortælle om den gang.

Nå men altså efter den ninja krig kom Sasuke tilbage og Sakura var meget glad får det selvom jeg endelig ikk ved hvorfor men alle var glade, den samme dag om aftenen var han ved mig og vidste ikk hvorfor indtil han kyssede mig på munden, tænkte bare på og slå ham men kunne faktisk lide det, et kys blev til to og før jeg vidste det lå vi på min senge med skubbede ham lidt væk. "j-jeg kan ikke lade dig gøre det, kender dig godt og det men vil ikke miste den endnu og kun til en jeg elsker" sagde jeg, syndes det var ret pinligt og sige men ville have ham til og forstå det men gav ham lov til og sove der ved mig men ikke noget som helst andet, ja Naruto fik noget af et chok dagen efter hahah men som Sasuke plejer og være så lod ham som ingenting og bare begyndte og snave mig! Hvad blev dog det næste han gjorde ved mig men kunne se Naruto bare så væk og lod ham gøre det får de var jo bedste venner og min bror vil ikke gøre noget mod mig selvom det var der ikke gjorde ondt.

Der er vel gået 6-7 måneder efter den aften og vi er sammen nu og skal vel bare vænne mig til det selvom han ikke har fået lov til og gøre det endnu, vil lade ham vente fordi jeg er bange får hvad der kan ske vil mest føle mig trygt ved ham, hans familie har jeg mødt får jeg genoplivede dem og hele hans klan fra godt og vel 4 måneder siden.  
får at vise at jeg på en måde var en Uchiha var en halskæde jeg altid havde på, ja det den Mamoru har nu, gav ham den da han blev 3. 2 måneder senere gav jeg ham endelig lov men det skulle vise sig til og blive til noget jeg dog ikk fortryder mere, efter den nat blev jeg gravid med Aiba, først blev Sasuke sur over det fordi vi var så unge men efter lidt tid blev han glad får det og da hele hans klan fandt ud af det var det dog lidt pinligt fordi så skulle de jo vide alt, det var jo vel 10 år siden der blev født en ny Uchiha får det var der Itachi dræbte dem alle undtagen Sasuke. Da jeg vel var 3-4 måneder henne kunne de allerede se hvad køn det blev men holdte det hemmeligt får ham men der var kun en ting han kunne se hvad det blev og det var det tøj hans mor lavede så hver gang vi var henne ved dem skulle han altid lede efter det, efter 2 måneder fandt han det endeligt og hver gang han ledte grinede mig og hans mor fordi hun havde endelig gemt det et nemt sted, nemlig hans gamle børneværelse men i hvert fald var jeg glad får han blev glad får at vide han skulle have en søn, får hvis man fik en søn som første fødte i Uchiha-klanen betød det at den familie ville blive stærk og at barnet vil lære ting hurtigt. Ved stadig ikk hvorfor men alle kvinderne føder i Uchiha landsbyen og sådan har det altid været men min far var nød til og være der på grund af mit segl, kunne næsten ikk klare den smerte efter alle de timer der gik før der overhovedet begyndte og ske noget, Sasuke's far og mor var der, den 5. Hokage var der, min mor og far og så Sasuke.

Fik kun lov til og gå rundt de første par timer efter det var jeg nød til og blive læggende ellers ville mit segl åbne sig får meget inden det rigtigt begynder og det var virkeligt godt ingen andre så mig der, det gjorde i hvert fald mere ondt end andet jeg havde prøvet før, var endda ved og brække Sasuke's hånd fordi det gjorde så ondt. Efter 4 timer åbnede jeg mine øjn fordi jeg kunne høre en baby grade, der vidste jeg så han var kommet til verden, blev dog lidt mere glad da jeg så Sasuke bare sidde og græde, han var også den første af os to til og holde ham fordi min far manglede stadig og forsegle mit segl. Efter det fik vi lov til og være alene med ham og det var der vi gav ham hans navn, efter det var han tit glad og smilte, har aldrig set ham smile som meget som han gjorde der. I de år hvor Aiba lærte og kravle, gå og tale var virkelig nogle år man ikke lige glemmer, nogle måneder Aiba blev 3 kom Mamoru til verden og som den første Uchiha der ikk havde sort hår eller sorte øjn, han havde grønne øjn som mig og samme hårfarve så han var ikk lige en man glemte.

Som 1 årig kunne han gå og tale så han lærte faktisk hurtigere end Aiba, med det men ved andre ting forstod han ikk rigtigt så indtil han var 4, der begyndte han og spise fast føde fordi alle de andre gange smed han det bare ned på gulvet og så fik han bare sin sutteflaske selvom vi prøvede alt, men det med og kæmpe og slås har han altid kunne så det sikkert derfor da han var 10 blev valgt til og bære Uchiha seglet på sin ryg men det var dog lidt anderledes, der var mønstre inde i viften og andet omkring den, den fylder hele centeret af hans ryg og der gik mere end 1 måned før det helede og han kunne begynde og have sin trøje af igen men ingen udenfor klanen måtte se den. Hiroki er vel nok den der har ændret sig mest, han brødre var 5 og 8 da han blev født og Sasuke ville ikk så meget med ham fordi han var blind, men Aiba hjalp ham meget så deres brødre bånd var meget stærkt dengang, det var Aiba der lærte ham og gå og tale. Hver gang de var ude prøvede han og lære Hiroki og bruge sine øre mere og da han var 5 kunne han huske hele landsbyen i hovedet, så hver gang han var ude og gå får sig selv var det kun sjældent han gik ind i ting kun hvis det var sat et sted han kun kunne huske at der intet var, men alle fik afvide at man skulle passe på ikk og gå ind i ham så han ikke blev forvirret og bare slet ikke ved hvor han er. Da han begyndte på skolen blev han mobbede selvom han endelig ikke tænkte over det, bare fordi han var blind så han jo ikke svag og han slog dem nemt når de skulle træne, efter det var der ikke nogen der mobbede ham mere fordi de kunne godt se at han ikke var så svag som de troede, han slutter skolen 2 år før dem.


End file.
